Break My Bones
by Undyingbeast
Summary: No one knows why, but Naru is being really sarcastic today; in fact, he's being a plain out ass, to especially Mai. And there's only one way to find out why, walk with Mai through thick and thin through countless unopened, and possibly locked doors, to find out why Naru is so mad with her, could it possibly deal with his past, or with his disobedient feelings? Rating may change
1. Tea-Addicted Jerks

**Summary:: **No one knows why, but Naru is being really sarcastic today; in fact, he's being a plain out ass, to especially Mai. And there's only one way to find out why, walk with Mai through thick and thin through countless unopened, and possibly locked doors, to find out why Naru is so mad with her, could it possibly deal with his past, or with his disobedient feelings?

* * *

**Disclaimer:: **Disclaimed

* * *

**Disregarding age, everyone is aged two years past the time when Naru was put into the hospital in episode twenty five.**

* * *

A short haired brunette girl let a look of pure annoyance cross her face as she glared at her boss, for the eighth cup of tea that day, he had still not payed her; **one **thank you. This sincerely pissed her off, in most cases she would just yell at him, but today, he was being a pure ass; to mostly her! With a low growl she turned on her heel and started to storm off, only stopping when she heard his voice, "Oh, and Mai," She smiled- face lightening at this, "Don't forget to file those papers on your desk." She could just hear the smirk in his voice and finally fired off, "You inconsiderate, workaholic, tea-addicted, narcisistic jerk!" Stomping off to the door she then gripped its handle, swinging it open before slamming it back shut. Grumbling as she walked back to her desk, Mai then plopped down and slammed her forehead to the wood-top, groaning in pain before muttering, "Why can't he just drink less tea, that's his whole diet I bet!" With that said she then looked to the two or three inch pile of papers; in which **she **had to file. Grumbling to herself yet again she started up on her filing. Taking a quick glance up to see a woman and a man walk in, being that she only looked at their figures; Mai then stood and bowed saying as she straightened, "Hello, welcome to SP..." She trailed off with only that said as she looked at the two, "Oh, hey Monk, hey Ayako." Mai smiled a fake one, hoping they wouldn't notice their irritation, only to fail miserably, how she knew this? "Mai, what are you irritated about; no wait, lemme guess, Naru?" She felt a thick arm swing over her shoulder as Monk asked this and mumbled, "He never thanks me for tea, and hes especially being an a-" She cut herself off and corrected herself quickly, masking what she had been about to say, "...butt." At the new sign of life, said narcissist popped his head out of the door and nodded in silence to the two other group members of SPR and then ordered in a sharp tone,

"Mai, tea; Now."

* * *

Naru listened as a low rumble exited her throat as he said this, smirking he asked in a rather sarcastic/mean tone, "What, are you as deaf as you are an idiot?" At this she just screamed in pure hatred and he smiled ever so lightly at this, rather amused; wait, what? Whoa-whoa-whoa, since when did he smile, and also seem amused..? Brushing it off as a mere reaction he then called again, just to make her yell, "Mai, hurry it up for Kami's sake!"

_**"I AM YOU NARCISSISTIC JERK"**_

* * *

**A-ll righty then, thank you guys for reading this very short chapter, forgive me, I'm rather tired. Don't forget to review and please- tell me what **you** think should happen next!**


	2. Got A Date?

**Disclaimer:: **Disclaimed

* * *

Storming into Naru's office with low curses and Monk and Ayako trying to be as quiet as possible so they could peep; Mai slammed Naru's tea down onto his desk with a loud clatter and harshly whispered, scared that if she spoke in any louder tone, it would turn to a yell, "Here you are,** my Lord**. Over my dead body, more over he would be the king of narcissistic jerks..." She had lowered her voice down to a mere murmur when she said the last sentence, and with that stood there as she watched her raven haired boss stuff his nose back into his files. Eye twitching she waited another moment and asked with a cough, "Naru, you have something to tell me? **Ne**?" She smiled, once again just as she had earlier only to hear him say in a calm, monotone voice, "Right, right, I put new files on your desk, study them and pull out any information, it's for a new case we got yesterday, also; could you go down and get the mail and put it on the counter in the kitchen?" Running her fingers into her hair she let out a half scream half wail and stormed out and yelled at him, "Dang it Naru!"

* * *

As of hiding, Monk quickly pulled Ayako out of the door way as it swung open. Looking to the red haired priestess with a serious face he felt a large bump on his head form, "Y-yow!" Rubbing it he looked up at her through one open eye and saw her hand up in a tight fist, "What was that for?" Ayako simply glared at him and growled, "Don't pull a lady, simply warn her." With that she stuck her nose in the air and walked off, quite ticked by then. Looking over to Mai, Monk finally got back to mind and asked, "So, what did he do?" He watched as she whirled around and started ranting, having to take a step back so he wouldn't be hit by the daggers that she was glaring, "Okay, so first, he asked me to study some files for a new case, which I am completely fine with; THEN, he asked me to get mail from the post down stairs, and you know what, he will most likely ask me to clean the kitchen as well once I put the mail down, onto the counter!" He took in all this for a moment and finally straightened himself and walked over, slinging an arm over her shoulder and said, "How about you and me go get lunch for a date?" He had to restrain himself from laughing when she gave him a surprised, dazed look and continued, "Well, you want to get your mind off of all that work right? And after; we can get that mail he wanted." Finally she nodded and he went to the rack, grabbing her light over coat, and his hat. With that Monk helped Mai into her jacket and waved to everyone, and led the eighteen year old down into the hall and out of the office complication in general.

* * *

Naru listened to her rant about him, the more; quiet words of Takigawa, and the close of the SPR office door. Sighing the stoic nineteen year old(I'm pretty sure in the Japanese version of the anime he is seventeen, being in that a lot of english dubs of animes they are aged up, I looked this up on a wiki, please reply if my information is incorrect. Remember though reason why he was aged up is because this is two years after episode 25) stood up and walked to his wall window, looking out over the two as they walked off, Mai was fairly close to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, just as she had turned seventeen, she started to grow a little more, at his nose, and at monk's shoulder. A low rumble came from deep in his throat though as he saw Mai turn her head to smile and laugh at a joking Bou-san. Shaking his head Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, '_Why do I feel like this, I feel; uneasy about her going with Takigawa out to eat... Damnit Naru get a hold of yourself!' _His head popped up though, when a voice in his head spoke up, **_You know Noll, Mai really likes you, but here you are, every day; paying her no attention._**Ducking his head he growled back at the voice, _'Shut up, you really are annoying sometimes.' __**Well sorry, just trying to get you two to act better to each other.**_Rubbing his face Naru then let out a long sigh and thought once more, _'Gene, just shut up alright? I get it, I know; you want us together, but how things are now, that's not going to happen.'_

* * *

**_Hehehehei, hoped you liked it, remember to review and tell me what_**you _**think should happen next!**_

_**~Undying**_


End file.
